I Still Believe
by monzepelmoon
Summary: Jack Frost lands on the shore of the lake where he became the spirit of winter, but what he finds there isn't the peace and quiet that he had come there to find, no far from it.


Jack landed on the shore of the lake that he had been reborn at. The lake was completely frozen over and Jack was tired. What he didn't expect though was that there would be a girl there on his lake, skating. She was wearing white and a blue that if you didn't look closely it appeared to be just a play of the light. The girl was singing as she spun and twirled in the center of the frozen pond. Her voice was beautiful, causing Jack to be not just a little enchanted by the sound of it. She was a brunette her hair tied up in a pony tail, and following her like a banner.

_"Somehow I know I will find away_

_ To a brighter day in the sun_

_ Somewhere I know that he waits for me _

_Someday soon he'll see I'm the one"_

She seemed to be singing about love, but it made no sense to him because she didn't seem to have a partner. It almost seemed to him that she was doing what some people called pairs skating, a type of figure skating that was done with one female and one male partner. He was mesmerized by her, the stunts that she was doing shouldn't be possible. Jack Frost to tell the truth thought inside his mind that this girl couldn't be human, she was too graceful and in her element on the ice.

_"I won't give up on this feeling_

_ And nothing could keep me away_

_ 'Cause I still believe in destiny _

_That you and I were meant to be_

_ I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

_ 'Cause I still believe, believe in love"_

She was a small little thing, and he was having trouble understanding the message of the song that she was singing, considering that it said something very important about everything that he knew.

_"I know what's real cannot be denied_

_ Although it may hide for a while _

_With just one touch love can calm your fears_

_ Turning all your tears into smiles _

_It's such a wondrous feeling _

_I know that my heart can't be wrong"_

He watched as the girl was lifted by an unseen partner, he had no idea that there was faith this strong any where in the world. The girl trusted that she wouldn't fall and she didn't, some unseen force was making sure that she didn't get hurt despite the dangerous stunts that she was doing.

_"'Cause I still believe in destiny_

_ That you and I were meant to be _

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

_ 'Cause I still believe, believe in love"_

As he watched he noticed that at certain parts in her routine there was an opening, as though inviting him to join her. He didn't know what to make of it.

_"Enough to make miracles change everything_

_ Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing_

_ Love is forever when you fall _

_It's the greatest power of all"_

The girl's eyes met his at one instance and he became even more transfixed if that was even possible, considering that all major thought processes had officially shut off on him. Just the sight of her hazel eyes had stirred something that he had never felt in his life before, and Jack had lived a very long time.

_"Oh I still believe in destiny_

_ That you and I were meant to be_

_ I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

_ 'Cause I still believe, believe in love _

_Yes, I still believe, believe in love"_

Suddenly, Jack realized that the lovely girl was coming to the end of her song, her voice still clear despite the workout that she had just done.

_"I still believe in love!_

_ I still believe, believe in love!"_

As she stepped off the ice Jack watched in awe as she bent to take off her skates in exchange for the boots that he had not noticed right in front of him. Jack was stared at her and her gaze was leveled to looking his crystal blue eyes. "Hello, Jack Frost," she said clearly as she moved toward him her delicate hands taking his.

It was then that Jack realized that the girl was actually a young woman, about the age that he appeared to be actually. Being Jack and in a state of shock he said the most original thing in the book, not really, but yeah. "Wait, you can see me?"

The young woman scoffed at him, "Of course I can see you, didn't you get that from my song? Geez, and I thought you said that Bunny was the dense one."

That was when it hit Jack almost literally in the head. This was one of the children that he used to visit when he stopped in the area, although he had never been aware that she could see him. She did a good job of acting oblivious, he believed the word was.

Noticing that he was still staring at her in a shocked state, the girl rolled her eyes. "Jack it's me, Keytiria."

Jack smirked as the memories of when he and Jamie would mess with the girl. She would always end up blushing too, staring off into space. Jack had no idea then why she would do that, but now he thought that he had an idea. He smirked, almost like another character that we all know and love (Ikuto Tsukiyomi, anyone?). "You acted like you couldn't see me so that you wouldn't get embarrassed didn't you, Keytiria?"

Said young woman turned bright red, as she stuttered, "W-wh-what if I did?"

Jack smirked as he leaned down so that he was level with the five foot tall skater. "I would think that someone needed a little lesson in manners."

Now it was Keytiria's turn to smirk because she knew that Jack wasn't called the winter trickster for nothing. "Now Mr. Frost how do you plan on doing that? You're not very good with manners yourself."

"Oh, I know that." He laughed. "But," he breathed into her face his lips a hair's breath from her own. "I still think that you need to be punished. No one ignores me and gets away with it."

"Yeah," the brunette said in a dazed voice.

"Yeah," Jack replied as he leaned forward and kissed the skater who wound her fingers through his snowy hair as he returned the kiss. It was a few minutes before either of them came up for air. The human panting for breath as Jack heaved in lungs full of air himself.

"See Jack," she whispered as she leaned forward to lay her head on his frost covered shoulder.

"See what?"

"I still believe." They both laughed and kissed again before the snow and the fog drifted into view blocking the two from the sight of any on looks, including you and me.


End file.
